The broken hearted Australian
by xFireElementalx
Summary: Number 4 will tell number 3 how he feels...RxR :)
1. Chapter 1

He wasn't the cind of guy to fall in hated girls,because he was afraid that somebody'd hurt his he decided the only way was to pretend he doesn't have he fell in love with his friend and team mate,number Sanban.  
He'd always have a bad day,but when she came around,and always hugged him,that would be the high light of his was always 's one of the things he loved about were the complete oposittes.  
Today,it was a Monday. The Kids Next Door were hanging out at the tree 1 was with number 5 in the other room,talking to the moon 3 was,as usual,playing with her 2,was in the kitchen,grabbing a number 4,he was just sitting on the couch and watching from the corner of his eye, he was looking at a certain someone. Someone who he secretly cares for. He was wondering why he was looking at her in the first 2 then sat next to him on the couch.  
"Hey number 4,wanna play a video game?"He asked with his mouth full.  
"Sure."He needed to take his mind of of Kuki.  
When the game was over,Wally was felling happy again.  
"HA! I win!"He said.  
"I let you wone!"Hoagie said.  
"Oh yeah?"said number 4.  
"HIIIII WALLYYY!"He heard somebody behind him.  
It was number he turned around she hugged blushed red,red like number 1's shirt.(XD)  
Hoagie started to laugh.  
"What are ya laughing about?"asked Wallabe.  
"Oh…nothing,I just remembered a funny joke."number 2 answered.  
"Sure you did."number 4 said.  
"Oh come on Wally!Maybe he just remembered a funny joke,that's all !"number 3 said,in her cheerfull voice.  
"Oh and now you're on his side?Ok,live happily ever after!"he said angrily.  
He then went to his coud hear number 2 chasing number 3,and he could hear her laugh.  
"Tag!"he heard her say.  
He was now more started punching his punching bag.  
"Okay,I know it's a little stupid to get jealous just like still,I wish she'd know…I gotta tell her soon,before I loose her."number 4 thought.  
"Hey,I'm gonna go check up on Wally."said Kuki.  
"Okay."said Hoagie with a smile.  
She went skipping to number 4's when she got to the door,she could hear punching sounds.  
"Wally?Are you okay?"Kuki said while opening the door.  
"Oh…ey Kooks.I was just…um…working out."he lied.  
"Okay!"she said with a smile.  
"Um…listen…Kuki,I-I need to talk to you about something…"number 4 started.  
"What's up Wally?"number 3 said.  
"Well,I-I…."he tried."But that's when the alarm went on.  
"KIDS NEXT DOOR!Battle stations!"They heard number 1.  
"Oh goddie!A mission!"number 3 said.  
"Come on Wally!Let's go!"she said.  
"Wait,Kuki I need to tell you something!"Wallabe said.  
"I-I…l-love y-you…"he said.  
He got closer to her.  
"Please, say something…"  
"I like you just as a friend, I'm sorry Wally."she said.  
"No,it's okay,I understand."he said.  
But from the looks of his face,she knew that she hurt him.  
When the mission was over,they all went back to the tree and Abby watched tv,and number 4 went to his room.  
"Um…number 1 ?Can I talk to you?"Kuki said.  
" you want this to be a private conversation?"he asked.  
"Um…yeah."she said.  
"Okay,let's go to your room."number 1 said.  
"So,what's the matter number 3?"he asked her when they walked into her room.  
"It's about number 4."she said.  
"What about him?"he said.  
"Well,he told me that he loves me and I rejected him.I think I made a mistake,I saw how much hurt he was."she told him.  
"Number 3…do you feel the same way?"he asked.  
"Yes,I always have."she said.  
"Then why didn't you tell him that?"number 1 asked.  
"I don't know…I guess I was scared…"she said.  
Number 1 put his arm around her and said :"Don't worry Kuki,it's gonna be alright,you just need to talk to him,and make things right."  
"Yeah…I guess you're number 1."  
When they were talking,number 4 was walking past Kuki's saw them saw number 1 with his arm around thought that she rejected him,because of number made him angry.  
"Oh,this just keeps getting better and better…"he said as he walked to his room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Since he saw number 1 hugging numbuh 3,numbuh 4 started to hate stoped talking to all of though number 2 and 5 didn't do was just tired of that day he rarely shoved his came out of his room only for even changed was tired of being the boy that everybody can tease and don't take so went from his orange hodie to a black had fire on the never took of his covered most of his could only see his ,he became very rarely spoke.  
It was about 10 p. 4 was already up,but he didn't came didn't care if the others were just wanted to be suddenly….he heard knocking on his door.  
"Come on numbuh 4,get out of your room!You should at least eat!"  
It was numbuh knocked and knocked,but she didn't hear no then,the door opened.  
"Fine."said Wallabe.  
"Wow,you haven't spoke in a while! I kinda missed your squeaky voice!"said numbuh 5.  
She tried to make a joke,'cause she knew what was going on with him,and was trying to cheer him thought he would at least say something,but he didn' just keept walking with her to the they walked in they saw….  
Next chapter after 2 reviews  
Sorry the chapter's short,I gotta go study history. -.-''


	3. Chapter 3

They saw numbuh 3 made were all there.  
"Hey Wally,me and Hoagie made breakfast!"she said,trying to sound as cheerful as she could.  
"Thanks,2."mumbled numbuh 4.  
Wally was calling all of them by operative names.  
"Er…no problem,buddy."  
When they ate breakfast,they all went to watch was the weekend,so they didn't have any ,everybody did,exept numbuh was starting to walk up the stairs to his ,then Abby stopped him.  
"Hey soverpus,where ya goin'?"  
He simply raised his hand in meaning he was going to his room.  
"Oh no ya don't!You're gonna stay here!I can't remember the last time you were with us!"  
She basically grabbed him by his collar,and showed him on the to Kuki.  
Numbuh 3 started to come a little closer to noticed and moved farther from did that until they were on the end of the couch.  
"Get the crud away from me,sheila!"  
"Why do you have to be so mean,Wallabe?"numbuh 5 interfered.  
He got of the couch.  
"Oh,I'm the mean one here?I open my heart to her,and she breaks it."  
Numbuh 5 didn't have a word to say to was right.  
There was a numbuh 4 spoke up.  
"I'm going out."  
He said as he walked to the door.

What do you think,where did he go?Would you guys like this to end soon,or should I continue ?  
Next chapter after 5 reviews .  
-xFireElementalx


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to try a prettyer font. :D  
I'm thinking of discontinuing the story,since nobody reviews anymore.18 reviews in a the love.(sarcasam of course)

If any one wants the next chapter ,review.  
-xFireElementalx 


	5. Chapter 5

**Well,I thought nobody'd guess were he went,but ok,congrats to fanoffireelement** :)

Numbuh 4 went to an old abanded house,near the and numbuh 3 used to go there a lot when they were still did,but now not so knew about the house exept them.  
He went to his favorite room Kuki sat on the old bed,and watched some pictures of him and 'd go there,always when they wanted to play and to talk.  
"I wish I hadn't said that."said Wallabe.  
"I know you do."  
He turned around and saw….

**Who did he see?Review!Sorry it's sort again,I'm on my busted I really tried hard to write …  
**


End file.
